Enemies or Friends
by Sappire-Gold45
Summary: Ichi is Zero Kiryuu's daughter. Haruka is the son of the Kuran's. Both go to the same school can they survive their classes together without killing each other.
1. introducing the enemies

This is a different than the other VK fan fiction I have. I decided to write this one because I can't wait for updates on the manga. This is like a future type thing. So enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

"Hey, Ichi-chan want to come over?" a girl from my class asked. I looked up from the book I was reading. She was one of those preps who had a bunch of friends. Even now her goonies hung around.

'_As bad as vampire nobles and purebloods._' I thought.

"Sorry, I would but my dad said I have to go visit him today." I told her.

"Okay then, maybe another time." The prep said.

"She is so anti-social." I heard a goony whisper.

"Have to wonder what her father is like." Another whispered. I put the book I was reading away and rolled my eyes. I am not anti-social like my dad is, I just don't like preps. I shrugged my shoulder bag on and started walking to the Association's HQ.

"Give back my glasses!" I heard Haruka yell. I sighed, for a pureblood the guy acts like he is so weak. I looked over to see a couple other Hunter kids picking on him. Hunter kids are what I call the children of Vampire Hunters. I'm one too, but I don't pick on the vampires in the class like some people do.

"Hey!" I yelled walking over. The two Hunter kids stopped and looked at me. Their eyes widened in fear, I hid my smile.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing? Do you want the vampires to kill you? Plus do you know what Zero Kiryuu, the Association's president will have to say about this if I tell him." I told the two Hunter kids. I was practically glaring at them, another gift I inherited from my father. Along with my silver hair and amethyst colored eyes. There's a hint to who my father is.

The two kids looked at each other. The one holding Haruka's glasses dropped them and bolted. The second soon following in fear, I couldn't help but chuckle. I bent down and picked up Haruka's glasses for him.

"Here." I told Haruka handing the glasses back to him.

"Thanks Kiryuu-chan." Haruka said in gratitude.

"Whatever." I answered. I started walking away from him. Before I knew it he was running up to catch up to me.

"Do you have a death wish." I growled. If you guess I also inherited my father's dislike for vampires then you're wrong. I just don't want to be spotted around him.

"No, I just have to walk this way every day now." Haruka told me. I stopped walking in shock.

"Your parents have the death wish!" I practically yelled. A couple people walking by looked at me. So I bit my lip and walked past Haruka. I heard him laughing.

"Maybe, but I also wanted to thank you saving my glasses." Haruka said.

"Do you even need them?" I asked angrily. Haruka was starting to annoy me.

"No, but it helps me blend into human life, I think." Haruka answered casually. I felt myself twitch.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He told me just as a black car pulled up.

"Whatever." I said walking away. No matter what, I never expected what happened next to scare the hell out of me.

"Hey dad!" I said opening the door to his office. I stopped when I saw a vampire sitting in the chair. My dad did not look happy about it but it was part of being the Association's president. The vampire was Kaname Kuran, Haruka's dad.

"I'll come-" I was cut off as Yagari opened the door even wider.

"Don't just stand there with the door open Ichi." Yagari told me.

"Talk to later you dad!" I said turning on my heels acting like I just remembered something. I mean, it's not like he won't talk to me later. I went home after stopping by the grocery store. I also ran into uncle Kaito and he walked me home. Sitting on front steps of my house was Haruka Kuran.

"YOU!" I shouted dropping the groceries. I could tell that uncle Kaito was not happy about it either. Haruka looked up from the ground and smiled weakly.

"Um, hi." Haruka said weakly. Uncle Kaito sighed and picked up the groceries. As we walked up to the steps I noticed Haruka looked like he'd been beaten within an inch of his life. Well, maybe if he were human.

"What happened to you?" I asked. I didn't care but if it were those three Hunter kids again then. I guess they need to be taught the difference between purebloods and a level-E. Cause harming a pureblood is asking for a world of hurt from a noble vampire. Like the one that picks him up everyday. What was his name again?

"N-n-n-nothing." Haruka stuttered.

"Might as well tell us or else you'll end up in even more hurt when Zero gets home." Uncle Kaito told Haruka. I glared at Kaito hoping the glare burn a hole in his soul. I opened the door to the house and dragged Haruka inside. I told him to sit on the couch, and then went to go get the medical kit. Kaito followed.

"You're really going to help him!" Kaito said in shock. I nodded.

"Oh boy, your father is going to freak out on several levels and most likely have a heart attack. After the heart attack is going to end your life for all I know." Kaito told me. I shrugged and walked out of the bathroom. I also noticed dad was about out of blood tablets. I grabbed one for Haruka anyway.

"Dad can't ground me really. This is the first time a vampire has been in the house. The most dad can do to me is take my books away." I said. Kaito was nearly ready to have a heart attack, so as a joke I gave handed him a bottle of Bayer. With that I went back out to the living room. I set the medical kit on the coffee table.

"Um… that's not really necessary." Haruka told me. I shrugged; I set the blood tablet on the table and stood up.

"That's just there if you want." I said uncaringly. I went to the kitchen and started dinner. Kaito soon walked into the kitchen. He started munching on the veggies I had just chopped up. I let the knife in my hand fall very close to his fingers.

"I'm hungry! Is there a problem with that! You act like your mother did when I first met her and I started eating the sweets she had made." Kaito told me. I rolled my eyes and went back to cooking.

"Well, don't eat the veggies! I need them uncle!" I yelled at him. Just as Kaito was about to put an entire carrot in his mouth. In the end he ran out of the kitchen when I threw about ten knives at him. All stuck in the wall, I was going to get a talking to from dad.

* * *

People!!!! tell me what you think so I know if i should continue this. Tell me what you think of the characters also!!!! And I think Kaito might have been O.O.C


	2. introducing my 'normal' family

I heard the door open and shut, so I stuck my head out of the kitchen to see who left or walked in. I saw Kaito was the only one on the couch I sighed annoyed but at least Haruka was gone. I went back to the stove and stirred the noodles. I'm learning how to make ramen, it's a good thing to learn how to make cause it's my dad's favorite and my favorite also. I put everything I had cut up in the ramen pot and left it to shimmer. I have my own way of making ramen and it turns out really good too.

"Kaito! Move over!" I said sitting on the couch. I grabbed the TV remote before he could. Unlike most kids who go home and watch all those other shows I watch the news. It became a habit after Rune disappeared, Rune is my twin. He disappeared when we were three and never seen again. Aunt Zane still blames herself for it. Even though dad has told her it's okay, I know he's mad about it but he hates to see her cry. Rune and me were at the park playing with Zane when I kicked the ball we had into the trees. i fell to the ground after kicking it and started to cry. Rune stumbled after the ball to get it. Zane was trying to calm me down and she kept glancing in the direction Rune had gone in. Luckily Yagari showed up and offered to look after me while Zane went to look for Rune. In the end no one could find him. Dad even came and started looking. There was no sign of him anywhere within the park. The doorbell interrupted my thoughts.

"I'll get it." I said. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Zane. I leapt for joy and hugged her.

"Ichi! I've told you before no hugging me! Shut up Kaito!!!" Zane yelled. Kaito was laughing like an idiot.

"But…I like to hug you." I said pretending to start to cry. Zane got the same look my dad did when I started to pretend cry. I quit though when I saw my dad walking towards the house. He looked like he was in a bad mood.

"I knew it was a bad idea to come today." Zane said mostly to herself.

"Zero! How was work?" Kaito asked. I dragged Zane to the kitchen to escape dad's waves of doom.

"I think Kaito just ignited dad's dynamite of anger." I told Zane. She nodded, if there is two things we agree on it's my dad's anger is scary cause he hardly shows it and vampire hunter kids my age are idiots. Zane is like a mother to me but she doesn't think so. I started to set the table when dad walked into the kitchen. He and Zane stared at each other for a few minutes before saying hello. My dad grabbed a glass of water and went back out to the living room.

"I have no idea what just happened and I DON'T want to know." I told Zane. She wasn't even paying any attention. I sighed and finished setting the table. I went into the living room to tell dad and Kaito time to eat. That's when I remembered something that was happening at school tomorrow night. Like the idiot I was at the moment I decided to shout it out loud.

"I just remembered something! Tomorrow's the school dance!" I said. Realizing where I was I covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"Um… anyone want dinner?" I asked. Trying to hide my embarrassment and avoid the look my dad was giving me. I went back into the kitchen where Zane was standing.

"Your school is having a dance. That would be priceless to see." Zane said smiling. Humor glinted in her eyes, I guess after finding her older brother and everything lightened her mood. If only that would happen with my dad, his mood is the worst especially during the day.

"I don't plan on attending!" I said slamming the pot full of ramen on the table. The hot liquid splashed out onto my hand. I clenched my teeth and went back into the kitchen to run my hand under cold water.

"Ichi, what was that about?" dad asked standing in the doorway.

"Nothing, just that the school is having a dance tomorrow." I answered

"Mandatory?" dad asked.

"…No." I answered hesitantly. That earned me a glare from Zane. I smiled innocently and went to the table. I grabbed a bowl of ramen and went to my room to do my homework. Dad may not like me eating in my room but I needed to get my homework done. I was up till twelve before I fell asleep on top of my math book. I don't know when but dad must have come in and put me into my bed. He also must of closed my math book, picked my coat off the floor set it on top of my desk chair and a couple other things. Dad has this tendensy to pick up after me in my own room. though it's mostly when i'm asleep and he comes in to checks on me.

* * *

Please review!!!


	3. Normal day

**Man! I need to figure out my mom's computer that way I can get these updated during next summer break. Someone, do the honors pretty please.**

**Zane: Sapphire does not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters...well... except me, Ichi and Haruka.**

**Ichi & Haruka: NOT TRUE!**

**Kaito: Yes it is, now...enjoy our feature presentation**

**Me: Show off. . **

* * *

A day after the dance I was the only one left at school or so I thought cause when Haruka barged into the room looking like he just ran a marathon. I was for once speechless.

"Oh, Hi Kiryuu." Haruka said smiling at me. I ignored him and gathered my stuff. "Um…do you happen to know a way to get out of the school without running into someone who knows you and is looking for ya?" he added. I sighed annoyed.

"Yeah, you go out a window." I said with a serious tone and a serious look on my face. Even though I always have that serious look on my face according to everyone else.

"I see" Haruka said walking over to the window.

"You're actually thinking about it? I may have been serious but that didn't mean you could take me seriously." I said in utter shock before realizing that I shouldn't care and should get home. "See ya." I added leaving the classroom, walking out of the school and towards home. I still never did get an answer about what happened to him when I saw him sitting on the front step to my house looking like someone had taken the time to really lay some hits on him. Though, I was already starting to get an idea of what had happened.

He probably snuck away from his escort for something and ended up running into the kids I had saved him from earlier that day. My guess is, they wanted to really teach Haruka something or else they never would have done it. Considering the fact their really dumb in my point of view. Those bozos hated the fact of a vampire being smarter than they were. Unlike them, I was raised really differently than them, Aunt Zane is okay with vampires and okay with other things too. She just chooses to keep them secret and helped my dad raise me to not judge the vampires unless you have a reason.

My dad's reason is that it's cause of them that he is a vampire and my reason is that I know it was a vampire that took my twin. I've never told anyone that cause then it might start a war between the two races. While exploring my thoughts I decided to go visit Cross. True he is like over 200 years old but hey, you gotta like him for his personality. He says I act like a cross between my dad and my mom. My mom who was considered a vampire lover cause she was friends with Yuki Kuran. I didn't know that until this year when I met Yuki at a meeting. She knew who I was and that her best friend was my mom.

When I got to where Cross stayed I knocked on the door. Even though he already said I didn't need to…I felt like I should. He answered it in his cheerful tone which I think is just a bit to cheerful all the time. Whether I like it or not he hugged me and began the long hour of fifty million questions. Which I answered to some degree and then he started talking about when he first met my dad and his brother Ichiru. Ichiru is where part of my name came from. My mom decided it suited me since my twin was a lot like our dad in some ways. I sat there listening to the story, Cross loved to tell stories. He thought it helped with his somewhat older look.

I hadn't known about some vampire hunters having a bit too much vampire blood in them, which is where they get their abilities. It all began with a pureblood woman who sacrificed her life to stop the rise in Level Es or people who have been turned into a vampire. I left a couple hours later and headed to Aunt Zane's house when I walked in after unlocking the door. I saw her and Kaito…well…it was much more than kissing but not enough to be 'it'.

"Ahem." I said clearing my throat. Both jumped apart and stared at me.

:Ah…um…Ichi…uh…" Both started to say but I shook my head and went into the kitchen.

"Dad is getting home late tonight so I though I could hang out here for a little bit unless you two would rather be alone and Kaito aren't you like three years older than her?" I asked somewhat shocked. I had my theories but…this actually surprised me.

* * *

**Okay, those of you who are confused on who Zane is...read 'My new life as a vampire hunter' that'll give you an idea.**

**Zane: Still can't believe you put me in this story.**

**Me: But you're kind of my favorite character I've ever made.**

**Other made characters: Ahem!**

**Me: *runs away from mob of angry made characters* I'M SOORRRRRYYYYYY!**

**Zane: Review and ignore her comments from now on.**


	4. author note

Sorry, my computer got re-imaged and all the files including the chapters I was working on for my stories got erased when I put them back on my computer. Sucks so I'm having to write them again and I can only update during the school year cause that's when I have my own computer and then the other computer I have at home ruins my files when I open them. So! I will somehow figure out how to update over the summer this year.


	5. Helping

**Well, who's happy I finally updated.**

**Kaito: I'm not. Zero is gonna kill me!**

**Zane: Yeah, why are you doing this to me?!**

**Zero: *death glare***

**Sorry, I thought you two made a cute couple.**

**Zane: I hate you.**

**Kaname: Enjoy the story and Gold does not own Vampire Knight.**

**Zero: *Gun clicks***

**Now Zero kill him later.**

* * *

"They were what?" Dad asked in dumbfounded surprise, guess Aunt Zane and Kaito together was news to him but not to Yagari-sensei who just sat in his spot eating his dinner silently unfazed.

"French kissing and-" Dad cut me off by stuffing a dinner roll into my mouth.

"Zero, is it really that much of a shock. All the times you sent them on missions together and they end up-" Dad did the same thing to Yagari.

"I don't need my daughter hearing this." he hissed. I took the dinner roll out of my mouth.

"Dad...I'm 18. I know what he's talking about without even hearing the word." I retorted.

"I don't care." Dad told me. Dinner was finished in silence after that comment and if either one of us (Yagari or I) opened our mouths we got a death glare. Especially Yagari. I finished our dinner and took a bath taking my time. After getting dressed I walked into my room sitting down on the bed and heard a rustling sound come from my closet. I reached under my pillow grabbing the silver knife that I kept under it. I walked over to the closet and pulled the door open only to find- "Haruka?" I hissed angrily

"D-don't hurt me Kiryuu-san." he said. I set the knife on my dresser and turned around heading to my room door. "Don't tell your father please." he begged. I stopped and looked at him.

"How did you get in here anyway?" I asked quietly.

"Window. Ichi, I need help." Haruka said.

"With what?" I asked skeptically.

"My mum has kinda been kidnapped..." Haruka mumbled. I scrowled at him sighing before I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my own weapon out of the top drawer.

"Is that?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, something like Bloody Rose." I replied grabbing my backpack dumping the contents and putting a bunch of other stuff in it.

"What are you expecting?" Haruka asked.

"Something dumb enough to kidnap a pureblood." I replied zipping it shut as I walked over to my window and opened it. Haruka stood up waited till I was out the window.

"Papa was wrong you're nothing like your father." Haruka said.

"Where is Kaname Kuran by the way?" I asked quietly.

"He's on a trip." Haruka answered as we climbed down the fire escape. Dad and I lived in an apartment in case that was never mentioned.

"And he left your mom unprotected?" I asked looking back up at him.

"She told them to go home and that she didn't them." Haruka said. I sighed and shook my head even I knew that Yuki Kuran had her moments.

"Lets go get her then. Lead the way then Kuran." I told him. Haruka started walking away and I followed him for what seemed like an hour or two. "So... when are your parents having another kid just for you?" I asked curiously. He looked at me and shook his had.

"None of your business." He said.

"Right, just trying to make conversation." I replied.

"Well don't. I don't ask about your family so don't ask about my family." Haruka snapped and then he stopped. "Why did you agree to help me?" he asked.

"I dunno, Dad would over react and freak out thinking that the vampires are planning something." I said sighing and kept walking. He followed soon after that.

"...I guess you're right." he agreed. I stopped getting a bad feeling just as he ran into me. "What the heck?" he asked.

"Shut up." I hissed.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!**_

**What is going to happen next? I dunno cause I'm not telling and I like cliffhangers.**

**Ichi: You jerk.**


End file.
